Secreto
by Oonigiri
Summary: Si tenían un secreto el uno al otro, no tenían porqué decirlo si no querían. Pero al final, la impulsividad de Kushina hizo que el de Minato fuera revelado. Ella sólo abrió mucho el radio de sus ojos cuando eso sucedió, y a Minato le pareció ello lindo.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **El manga de Naruto no me pertenece. Los personajes mencionados aquí tampoco D:

Posibles spoiler del manga (no estoy segura, no veo mucho el anime lol).

* * *

.

.

**Secreto**

Lo primero que pasó por su mente cuando vio los ojos azules de él, es que no se habían vuelto a hablar desde hacia tiempo. Pero luego de percibir todos los papeles caídos de la gran cantidad que él osó en llevar al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar la carcajada que siempre le surgiría al ver ese tipo de desgracias de los demás. Al menos no en alguien de quien decían ser uno de los mejores ninjas nacidos en el País del Fuego.

Minato cuando escuchó la cristalina risa de ella y captó el pelo rojo que nunca pasaría inadvertido, igualmente, como ella, pensó en que ellos no se habían vuelto a cruzar hacia mucho. Luego, por la carcajada de Kushina, lo único que mentalizó es que era bueno saber que ella seguía tan feliz y activa como sólo alguien como ella podía ser.

—Aún sigo sin entender qué es lo que tanto hablan de grandioso talento si no puede ni manejar un arrume de papel —mencionó divertida agachando su cuerpo para ayudar a recoger algunos oficios y pergaminos del suelo.

—Bueno, sólo son papeles, no veo razón de demostrar mi grandioso talento a éstos.

Minato también correspondió una sonrisa cuando ella lo hizo.

—Entonces, ¿necesita ayuda, señor Minato? Porque si llamará a alguien más para que le ayude, o cree que puede solo (_de todos modos, ¡sabes el Hiraishin no Jutsu_!)… me iré a hacer mis…

—Entre los dos está bien —la cortó Minato.

Con ahora los papeles repartidos equitativamente y ya sin el peligro de tapar la mirada, Kushina se ubicó al lado de Minato y siguió caminando a donde fuera que él iría.

—Y yo que tenia ganas de un tazón de ramen ahora —se quejó torciendo sus labios y arrugando los ojos inconforme, logrando que ahora Minato fuera quien soltará una especie de risa a la cual trataba de reprimir quizá por no disminuir su caballerosidad— ¿Se ríe usted de algo?

— ¿Por qué me estás tratando tan formalmente? —preguntó él deteniéndose igual que Kushina antes de finalizar la acera y ver a cada lado de la vía (siempre era importante estar atento por si algo o alguien pasaba a gran velocidad).

—Hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos —respondió ella como si con lo dicho resolvía la pregunta.

—Lo sé, es mas, tu cabello está muchísimo más largo que la última vez, pero el no habernos visto no justifica mucho el nuevo trato para conmigo —objetó él empezando de nuevo a caminar al segurar que pasar al otro lado no correspondía ningún tipo de peligro. A veces los estudiantes de la academia no tenían misericordia con los ya adultos como eran ambos.

Kushina resopló por tener que dar explicaciones.

—Digo, hasta de más jóvenes a veces me llamabas con el sufijo "-chan". Y también… ehr… idiota o tonto. —Volvió a comentar Minato.

—Eso era sólo para molestar —dijo ella bajando un tanto su mirada y sonriendo. Minato la apreció nostálgica—. He escuchado desde hace algunos meses atrás que Minato Namikaze será el nuevo Hokage de la aldea, a una persona como el Hokage no puedo molestar.

Así, la pelirroja fijó su vista sobre unos pequeños que correteaban, intentando apartar el campo visual que le correspondía a Minato.

—Kushina, sigues llamando pervertido a Sarutobi. Es más, le insultas o le replicas aunque estén presentes representantes de otro país.

—Está bien, si no puedes vivir sin ello, ¡idiota volverás a ser! No importa cuantas coronas se hallen en esos rubios cabellos.

Minato había parado sin previo aviso para ella desde algunos segundos atrás, y con la pelirroja que también por lógica lo había hecho él no daba indicios de querer reiniciar la caminata.

—Me gusta saber que todo volverá a la "normalidad" —habló él y sonrió de oreja a oreja, recordándole a Kushina la inicial maldita razón por la que de un momento a otro había decidido disminuir sus interacciones con Minato: él se veía tan impresionantemente guapo así.

Y entonces se sonrojó y llevó un dedo a rascar su mejilla.

—Ah… sí… qué bien —habló Kushina, para arrugar inmediatamente su frente al divisar como empezaba él a verla extraña. ¡No! Ella se había prometido no volver a inundar sus mejillas con tonos carmines y de calidez.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Minato bajando un poco su propia carga para ver a Kushina mejor. La pelirroja si quería podía responder con "_De nuevo mariposas en el estomago_", pero negó regresando otra pregunta:

—¿Seguimos?

—Oh, no. Nos quedaremos por ahora aquí —afirmó él.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó incrédula preguntándose internamente si Minato había enloquecido inoportunamente para ella. Ciertamente el _sensei_ de él era alguien que se comportaba bastante loco a veces.

—Bueno, no _aquí _—dijo señalando el piso—. ¿No es que querías ramen?

Ante la respuesta dada por Minato, Kushina se fijó mejor en su alrededor, observando, luego de girar media vuelta, que al frente del mismísimo Ichiraku Ramen habían parado. Y no lo pensó más para negar cualquier tipo de reunión que al parecer Minato le ofrecía.

—No, eso es _innecesario_. De verdad, Minato.

—Podrás comer el que quieras; lo puedo conseguir _gratis_ —respondió él con aire satisfecho.

...*…..*…..*…..*…..

— ¡Idiota! Hacerme caminar todo un trayecto con lo que no es _mi_ trabajo, teniendo el _Hiraishin no Jutsu —_Kushina mientras comía su adorado plato de comida, se quejó contra Minato.

Él, tan pronto los dos llegaron al pequeño local de ramen, había tomado la totalidad de los papeles y como si de un rayo se tratara —su sobrenombre de Rayo Amarillo de Konoha no se desvanecerá fácilmente— desapareció para en menos de un minuto estar de nuevo al lado de Kushina, recibiendo el adjetivo de exhibicionista por parte de ella.

—Solamente decidí finalmente usar mi "grandioso talento" con el monto de papel —dijo él recitando lo anteriormente dicho por ella.

Ella apartó su tazón ya vacío de miso ramen, haciendo señas al bonachón cocinero y amigo de darle un segundo plato; fuera o no gratis para Minato, no iba a despreciar la oportunidad de degustar cuanto quisiera. Es más, era un grandioso momento para averiguar de una buena vez por todas cuál era su límite en cuanto al ramen.

—Kushina —llamó Minato, tardando un poco más en terminar su porción de alimento pero pidiendo también un segundo tazón. Ella apartó sus felices ojos de al frente para dirigirlos al rostro de él—, al final no he quedado satisfecho con las respuesta que diste, si cambiaste conmigo porque no nos veíamos, ¿por qué es que nos dejamos de ver entonces?

—Dímelo tú —respondió ella.

—Yo te buscaba, pero no te dejabas encontrar —dijo él serio y girando su cuerpo sobre la silla para ver mejor a Kushina.

De ese modo, teniéndolo a él tan cerca y atento a lo que pudiera hacer o decir, se sintió un tanto intimidada. La mirada de él lo hacía.

—Uh… hay una explicación, una _muy _tonta explicación, pero lo mantendré como un secreto. Nadie puede preguntar. Nadie puede _saberlo _(_moriría si eso pasa)_.

—Entiendo —habló Minato—. Entonces no cuestionaré más, lo comprendo; si ese es el caso, yo también tengo un secreto que te involucra.

Minato había dicho ello con un tono como si tratara de revelar un misterio y para lograrlo se había arrimado de tal manera a Kushina que el aliento de él chocó con la oreja de ella para hablarle suavemente.

Ella pasó saliva y había soltado sus palillos.

—Perfecto, yo tampoco preguntaré —habló Kushina rogando no verse como una tonta. Guardó silencio porque al parecer no tenía nada más qué comentar, dejándose estar callada pero no incomoda. Junto a Minato, era un silencio hasta agradable.

Y más tarde partiría cada quien para su hogar.

* * *

...-..

...-...

Este fanfic finalizará en un segundo capitulo. Gracias por leer y espero les guste la corta historia que he decidido hacer.

Por mi parte adoro a Minato. Y Kushina, aunque no ha salido mucho, es genial ;O;

_Oonigiri._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **El manga de Naruto no me pertenece. Los personajes mencionados aquí tampoco D:

Perdón por el retraso. Gracias por los _reviews_ del capitulo anterior.

* * *

.

.

**Secreto.**

**Capítulo Dos.  
**

El día estaba bastante avanzado pero Kushina no quería abrir sus ojos pensando que haber hablado de nuevo con Minato era un sueño, un gratificante sueño para guardarlo sólo para ella, uno del cual quería tener por mas minutos presente y que si abría sus ojos tal vez sería carcomido por las responsabilidades que como ninja debía realizar. Además se sentía tan agradable estar ahí, a pesar de cierto malestar en su cuerpo. Oh, sí. Quizá ya pasaba una o dos horas del medio día y ella aún se encontraba sobre una suave, grande —gigantesca realmente—, agradable y magnifica cama en la que nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de dormir.

Y fue por ése último pensamiento que salió de un brinco —uno bastante brusco y torpe— del colchón que por supuesto no era de ella. Su colchón tenía la mitad de las medidas de ese, y por supuesto no era… para nada así. Sentía malestar pero aún así deslizó su mano desde su cadera hasta el alcance que podía por su pierna y no encontró precisamente algún objeto metálico de los que guardaba en su ropa. No, nada de _kunais_ o artilugios de defensa. Aunque al menos sí encontrar su ropa aún puesta la tranquilizó.

Iba a intentar procesar qué acción realizar para tal momento cuando varios recuerdos golpearon su mente en menos de un minuto.

"_¿Ya no tienes más misiones qué hacer, Kushina?" _

"_Sí. Una de reconocimiento en la frontera norte, parto con varios compañeros en tres días. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que la Aldea de la Roca decida ponerse a la ofensiva y por ahora ha habido una serie de robos a pergaminos. Como al Tercero le fue pedida ayuda, él nos enviará inicialmente a conocer los pormenores, pero con ese permiso a recolectar información al mismo tiempo. Será matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro en lo que seria una sola misión de rango B" _

"_Lo sé, parece que nunca seremos aliados del País de la Tierra. Pero a misión… ¿otra vez y tan pronto?"_

"_¿Cómo que tan pronto? Soy una kunoichi, me es imposible pensar no ejercer mi trabajo"_

"_Sí, pero en los informes de misiones tu nombre a aparecido mucho. Ir al Norte… Entonces tampoco nos veremos prontamente. ¿Quieres ir por un poco de sake?"_

Y tan abruptamente como se lo soltó, ella había aceptado.

La posibilidad de hacerse menos conciente, relajada de las varias cosas que pasaban por su cabeza le había parecido tan bienvenida y necesaria que no rechistó para nada. Ni aunque que el llenarse de alcohol el torrente sanguíneo fuera junto al mismísimo próximo Hokage. Bueno, en realidad la idea de ir con Minato le hizo pensar que no permitiría "llenarse" de alcohol, sólo sería unas cuantas copas… que terminó siendo la peor promesa de su vida para sí misma.

Ahora llevarse las manos a su cara porque de un momento a otro vio todo negro debía ser un efecto colateral de que no fue poco sake.

Definitivamente la cama debía tener un poder mágico porque fuera de ella ya no se sentía tan agradable.

Pero al menos no había rastro alguno de Namikaze cerca, porque ahí sí se sentiría patética. Gimió mientras tanteaba por un asiento en donde ubicarse y no terminar en el suelo como presentía que quizá podía suceder, lográndolo para seguidamente decidir que únicamente duraría los suficientes minutos para alentarse y partir de la sin duda casa del rubio. Sabía, a pesar de las lagunas que tenía mientras estuvo bebiendo, que podía volver a ver a los ojos a Minato: de alguna manera el sabido desinterés de él por relacionarse con cualquier mujer en el campo amoroso determinaba que no era un aprovechado pervertido como sí claramente lo era Jiraiya.

Divisó sus armas personales sobre la elegante mesa de noche y al sentirse mejor decidió por fin irse.

Absolutamente podía afirmar que su casa no era para nada organizada como la de Minato, y eso extrañamente le hizo pensar que quizá no será tan excelente esposa como muchas otras, eso si es que se casaba.

...*…..*…..*…..*…..

Minato no sabía si disfrutar como los demás presentes la historia que era contada o mantener su rostro de disgusto ante las palabras que eran dichas. Sin embargo, la curiosidad debido a que era Kushina la principal protagonista le hacía seguir estar al lado del grupo de ninjas que por momentos reían o solamente hablaban con tono alegre la experiencia.

—Fue muy gracioso. Ella tan femenina como se veía y terminar golpeándolo con la fuerza de un varón —habló un ninja varios años más joven que Minato, de nombre Sora y todavía _chunnin_, resumiendo toda la historia de la última misión de la pelirroja Kushina junto a tal grupo.

Si bien a Minato le gustaba la parte en que la pelirroja había terminado por cargarse al jefe de la pandilla por la que fueron, no se sentiría nada a gusto si volvía a oír cómo aquél equipo engañó con éxito a los malos y el "viejo", como se habían referido, había al parecer quedado prendado de la pelirroja. Mucho más sabiendo que Kushina ni se inmutó gravemente en seguirle el juego.

Minato estaba de acuerdo en que, aunque ella no se lo propusiera, actualmente para Kushina no se le haría difícil verse como una muy bella mujer. Y él lo sabía así de bien porque ya llevaba un rato reconociéndolo.

—Sora-kun —llamó Minato al chico y sólo movió sus labios en un gesto amable cuando éste le respondió con un _"Dígame, Hokage-sama"_ e inmediatamente veía como éste se disculpaba luego de llevar sus manos a la boca para tapársela.

Si Orochimaru escuchaba como para las personas no sería sorpresa que a él lo eligieran como Hokage, sería para el tétrico _sanin_ algo que no le gustaría ni una pizca, sin embargo Minato alejó rápidamente su posible elección y volvió a concentrarse en la imagen de la pelirroja, preguntando si todo lo contado era verdad y recibiendo un alegre sí por parte de quienes acompañaron a la pelirroja decidió que ya era hora de irse.

Quizá para ellos era divertido ver a una Kushina en plan de _madame fatale_, pero él a eso sólo lo podía ver en un plano de celos.

Suspiro fuera de la estancia y trató de manera frustrante encontrar color rojo entre las personas que veía. No es como si pudiera recriminarle algo, pero a lo mejor si su "secreto" fuera revelado quizá las cosas fluirían mucho mejor.

...*…..*…..*…..*…..

¿Celosa? Desde luego que no. De ahí a mil años que no.

Pero, aunque era un golpe a los pensamientos que guardaba sobre Minato, lo único que estaba sintiendo era producto de saber que él la había resguardado a ella en su grande y bonita casa, pero ahora estaba ahí con muchas chicas rodeándolo. Sí, eso era. Él había tenido a una chica bajo el techo de su casa y ahora contemplaba a _otras_. ¿Qué acaso también las llevaría?

Bufó.

Elevó una de sus cejas y pasó con altivez al lado de ese grupo en toda la mitad de la vía. Tan pronto sus pies pasaron el límite de todos ellos, reacomodó su rostro al de siempre, sin nada de petulancia y de niña buena en general, y volvió a llevar una de sus manos sobre su cabeza como lo había estado haciendo antes de salir por completo del hogar del rubio, pero no era cosa que tuviera que ver con la ahora leve resaca que tenía. Así, palpando todo su rojo cabello y rebuscando en él, Minato la miró de reojo.

Si no fuera porque era una mujer fuerte y mantenía su paso sin tambalear, a muchos le parecería una irresponsable joven a esas horas del día, sobretodo al ver también su un tanto cabello desarreglado.

Él suspiró y se dejó tentar en seguirla. Sabía que ni siquiera estaba a la mitad de las muy anticipadas felicitaciones del grupo de mujeres que lo habían asediado pero la posibilidad de perder de vista a Kushina terminó porque se despidiera con educación a pesar de las negativas de ellas.

— ¡Kushina! —llamó él y se sorprendió a sí mismo por haber gritado en plena calle.

—_Tú_, ni te me acerques —dijo ella a un volumen elevado cuando volteó a ver el origen del llamado, y lo señaló sin preocuparse por los ojos alrededor que los veían— ¡He perdido algo valioso, y de seguro es por tu culpa!

— ¡Oh! —mencionó Minato ya al frente de Kushina y rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos—. ¿Hablas de esto? Se te había caído antes de salir del bar pero no dejabas que te tocara. No pude ponértelo, no cuando podía recibir un golpe sobre mi cara.

La pelirroja lo miró con cara de advertencia y Minato pensó si había dicho algo mal. ¿Acaso no debería decir ella gracias?

—¿Tocarme? ¿Intentaste tocarme? —preguntó Kushina y le arrebato el pequeño accesorio para el cabello que Minato sostenía. Una hebilla, sí, una sencilla pero importante hebilla-accesorio para el pelo.

—So-solo quería ponerte eso, ¿sí? —respondió Minato, algo inseguro debido a la repentina y abrupta cercanía del rostro de Kushina a su cara de varios centímetros más arriba. Bien, ella era la que más parecía invadir su espacio personal ahora que él a ella algunas horas antes.

—Bueno, ya no importa —respondió Kushina y reacomodó de nuevo su postura, dándole la espalda a Minato y empezando a caminar.

Una cosa era dejarla seguir algo molesta, y otra, muy diferente, ir tras ella así. Minato sonrió más para sí mismo —al fin y al cabo la mirada de la pelirroja estaba apartada de él— y decidió que la mejor manera de gastar el tiempo libre que tenía por ese día era seguir los pasos de ella. No perdía nada en ello.

—Oye, Kushina, ¿por qué? —preguntó él y casi se imaginaba, sin ver el rostro de la pelirroja, cómo rodaba ella los ojos.

—¿Porque qué? —Intentó ella decir estoica y Minato sonrío.

—Porqué es importante ese adorno en tu cabeza —habló él sabiendo que tal accesorio ya estaba puesto en la roja cabeza de Kushina.

—Porque es un recuerdo preciado de mi familia y especialmente de mi madre. Nunca se me va a olvidar de dónde vengo —dijo y escuchó un lejano _"oh"_ del hombre que persistió en seguirla, y antes de que él tocara más a fondo el tema de su pueblo y su familia, volteó y le sonrío—. Además me luce bastante bien, ¿no?

Minato al escuchar lo último acomodó extrañamente sus cejas mirándola sorprendido mientras ella ya volvía a su posición de mirar al frente, pero terminó por decir un sí de manera suave, casi más para él que en respuesta a la joven.

—¿Y dormiste bien?

Ante la pregunta Kushina giró su rostro cambiando su gesto con otra de sus curiosas miradas matadoras. Vaya que sí había escogido la mejor pregunta para que ella volviera a girar.

...*…..*…..*…..*…..

Bien, él no sabía muy bien cómo habían llegado a esa situación. El _ninjutsu _de Kushina era bastante arrebatado pero muy fuerte y el no iba a hacer una esfera de _chackra_ con sus manos porque eso no era un divertido juego y ella no es como si tuviera ideas asesinas en su cabeza para con él.

Por eso es que se había dejado caer en una sencilla trampa puesta por ella y sus piernas ahora colgaban de la rama de un árbol. Vaya, el mundo al revés para él.

Quizá se había dejado llevar totalmente al enfrentarse a la _kunoichi_, y aunque Kushina no había llegado a rozarle gravemente con sus golpes, los movimientos de ella y toda ella inevitablemente lo habían envuelto. Y así puso un pie en donde no debía.

Sí, podía escapar, pero la postura de Kushina le hacía pensar quedarse como estaba. Ella estaba muy cerca de él y eso era agradable. Independientemente de que la pelirroja tuviera un _kunai _tocando la piel de su garganta.

—Sólo dilo.

Escuchó de ella y pensó que él así no tardaría muchos segundos para hablar.

Si fuese en otro caso, en la trampa de un ninja enemigo y pidiéndosele que revelara información altamente secreta de la Aldea, hacia rato que hubiera juntado sus capacidades y hasta —no tan seguramente— escupir el rostro de su agresor. Bueno, en realidad eso último sí que sería cosa de la kunoichi y Minato seguiría alejándolo de su propio comportamiento.

Sin embargo, para esa situación sería otra cosa lo que a él le gustaría hacer con el rostro de ella.

A Minato le gustaría besarla.

Únicamente tenía que dejarse "vencer" y revelar, ante esa innegable impulsividad de Kushina surgida de un momento a otro cuando se encontraron, lo que le era pedido. El secreto del cual había intentado mofar antes.

Y no sólo era por ella curiosa por saber o que por eso ella posiblemente le dejaría besarla. A eso también se le sumaba que el día siguiente Kushina partiría a realizar su más próxima misión. Tan pronto como la idea de una pelirroja yéndose lejos de Konoha apareció, la duda diluyó.

—Me gustas. Realmente me gustas mucho. No sabía el día en que comimos juntos ramen, pero quiero que vuelvas. Quiero que vuelvas pronto y no mueras.

Lindo le pareció el rostro de ella con los ojos mucho más abiertos.

Kushina aflojó el arma y Minato ahora no hizo mucho esfuerzo para volver a poner sus pies como deberían sobre el suelo. Sólo se arrepintió de ello por las milésimas en que perdió de vista la cara de ella por bajarse de allí.

—¿Verdad? —preguntó Kushina en lo que era un susurro, sin atinar a algo más.

—No creo que sea bueno para un próximo Hokage mentir.

Extrañamente ante el comentario los dos se vieron directamente y la pelirroja ladeó un tanto sus labios.

—Ey, ya te lo tomas muy a pecho —dijo y vio como Minato intentaba cortar distancia. Fue ahí cuando Kushina se dio cuenta que inconcientemente se había alejado algunos pasos.

—¿Y qué piensas? No soy nada bueno en esto…

—No, no lo eres —le interrumpió ella y decidió sujetarle del chaleco—. Usualmente es con chocolates o velas en una bonita mesa.

Y antes de completar el _"¿ah?"_ que Minato tenía planeado soltar, recibió un abrazo de ella.

—Somos dos niños tontos. E seguiste el juego de ocultar algo que resulta ser igual a lo mío sobre ti —murmuró Kushina e hizo el abrazo más fuerte.

—Eso me alegra, realmente sí.

—Voy a volver y quizá puedas besarme cuando eso.

Minato río. Desde luego que esperaría. Las veces necesarias.

—¿Quieres ir por un poco de ramen? —preguntó él, planeando hacerlo si ella aceptaba pero después de mas largos minutos con ella así.

—Me encantaría —respondió.

Pero contrario a soltarse, él besó la frente de ella y Kushina aferró más sus brazos. Era tan magnifico estar así, no les duraría mucho para pensar que no dejarían al otro por nada del mundo. No faltaba mucho para que surgiera verdadero amor.

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

Espero les haya gustado. Quizá algunos quisieran un mejor final pero es hasta donde puedo/quiero llegar.

Awww, esta pareja es muy bella.

Saludos. _Oonigiri._


End file.
